Thinking of You
by lucklessdreamer
Summary: An interlocking series of moments between Rachel, Puck, and Finn. Sparked by Katy Perry's 'Thinking of You.' Equal parts Finn/Rachel and Puck/Rachel.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: An interlocking series of moments between Rachel, Puck, and Finn. Sparked from 'Thinking of You' by Katy Perry, mainly this lyric: _you said move on, where do I go? I guess second best is all I will know_. It's equally Puck/Rachel and Finn/Rachel.

A/N: Apparently, I am unable to write anything but melodramatically for this bunch of characters, so you've been warned. This part's definitely for mature readers, so you've been warned again.

--

Rachel Berry does not want to die a virgin.

Sixteen years, five months, twelve days into her life with her virginity still virtuously in place and no line of boys asking for the honor, she's beginning to think that long-held fear of hers might become a reality.

Especially when she seems to repel people rather than attracting them. She has yet to master that magnetic quality that the other girls (like Quinn) seem to have been born with.

She was born with truth. A quality she's beginning to fear might do her more damage than good. Especially when it comes to boys. Or people.

People don't want truth. They want pretty, shiny lies.

So, she's beginning to believe that she and a certain football player-turned-glee-club-member could live their own pretty, shiny lie.

It is Finn that she thinks about in the dark, still of her bedroom. She lets her mind wander to him. His lanky body hovering carefully above hers. His kisses gentle against her lips. His large hands everywhere on her body.

Those thoughts get her through the loneliest nights when she's wishing for his warm body besides hers.

(Even if he's having a baby with Quinn).

She knows they could be phenomenal together.

She's willing to bet she'd see stars.

And Rachel Berry knows a thing or two about stars. Melodramatically

--

Rachel always gets what she wants.

From the time she was four, she was aware her fathers would give her anything she asked for by batting her eyes and slightly pouting her lips.

She has used this tool to her great advantage ever since.

So, when Rachel decides that sixteen years, five months, and fifteen days is long enough to be a virgin, she is determined to do something about it.

And, after months of being insulted by the student body and ignored by her fellow glee club members, she wants to prove, once and for all, that _someone _likes her.

Someone like Finn.

It happens in the dim, empty theatre.

They have spent the afternoon rehearsing at Mr. Schuster's encouragement that his leads need to perfect their song. Rachel delighted at the opportunity, choosing to ignore the annoyed look on Quinn's face and the bored one on Finn's.

After they have practiced and Rachel declares them perfect, she launches herself on Finn in the middle of the stage. She throws her arms around his neck and presses her lips hard against his.

She feels his hands come to her waist. But they are not pulling her closer, they are pushing her away.

"Rachel," he says apologetically. "I cant."

"But, I thought…"

"I'm sorry. I'm with Quinn."

"Right," she whispers, her voice shaking despite her best efforts.

"I hope we can be friends."

--

Rachel resolves not to cry.

She marches out of the theatre with her head held high, her back straight, and Finn still standing on stage.

She is still proud when until she makes it all the way to the parking lot until remembers she did not drive herself to school that day.

And now she is stranded. Proud and stranded.

"Need a ride?"

All she can do is tightly nod her head and follow him to his truck.

As he drives her home, she tries to ignore how often he glances over at her and keeps her eyes focused on the road instead.

Finally he asks with an annoyed sigh, "Why aren't you saying anything?"

"I was under the impression that you didn't care for when I spoke," she responds curtly.

"Yeah, but it's… weird. You being silent. You're always yapping on about something. Broadway or glee or whatever other lame topic of the day. And now you're all… quiet. It's just… weird."

"Oh." But that's all she says.

He doesn't press the issue because he's 99.9% sure he wont care, whatever it is. But he's used to the Rachel that talks a million miles a minute about the stupidest stuff or the Rachel who's belting out a stupid song he's never even heard of or the Rachel that's whining or nagging. But silent Rachel is new. And unnerving.

It's almost like seeing a new side of someone you're with every single day. A side that's not half bad. A side that's actually kind of pretty when she's quiet.

_Almost._

When he pulls into her driveway, she turns to him and opens her mouth to (finally!) say something but yet again, she takes him by surprise and before he knows it, Rachel's in his lap and her tongue is moving in tandem with his.

He is a much more willing participant than Finn was and kisses her back just as hard as she's kissing him.

He welcomes the way she takes charge. Straddling his lap, her impossibly short skirt hiking up over thighs, she crushes herself against him in an effort to get as close as possible. She even takes his hands and puts them exactly where she wants them - right on her hips, but with his long fingers, he's able to feel the bare skin of her thighs with how high her skirt has been hiked up.

It is not long before she feels very prominently the effect she has over him rubbing against her core. She hears a moan echoing inside the truck and she isn't sure if it's her own or his.

The effect is dizzying nonetheless. Powerful.

She is more determined than ever to prove that someone - anyone - could like her. Could want her. That she can make people feel and she can feel in return.

And that's exactly what she's setting out to do with the boy beneath her. She forgets her head and just goes with what she feels instead.

Maybe behind her eyes she sees someone taller, someone softer, but she tries to focus on the boy she's with in the here and now. The boy who isn't pushing her away.

Her hands find their way under his t-shirt and skate over the curves and contours of his chest. It is not long before her hands move even further down and she's quickly unbuttoning his jeans and snaking her hand inside to feel him.

He is hot and heavy in her hand. Hard like she imagined, but soft, too.

She pulls away from his mouth and meets his eyes. They are wide and wondering, but he makes no move to stop her, so she curls her fingers around him and slowly drags her fist over the length of him. She watches as his eyes slowly flutter close and his head falls back against the seat, his mouth hanging open.

Empowered, she moves her hand faster and faster until he calls out her name and digs his fingers into her hip. His entire body shudders and he releases into her hand.

He opens his eyes on hers and stares at her for a moment. He's thankful for the dark shield of the night because he's almost certain he's blushing. Glancing down, he sees her sticky hands and pulls off his t-shirt. He uses his shirt as a towel and carefully wipes her hands clean.

When he is finished, she kisses his lips quickly. It is friendly rather than passionate. She leans her forehead against his, a sigh billowing out, before she gracefully picks herself up and slides back into the passenger seat.

"Thanks for the ride, Noah," she whispers as she reaches for the door.

It is him who is speechless as she gets out his truck.

Rachel smiles as she walks to her house.

She knows she learned a valuable lesson today: she cant get everything she wants, but at least she can get second-best.

--

The next day at school, she avoids both boys in the hallways.

She dreads glee after school and holds her breath every time the door opens.

When Finn enters, he smiles at her like usual and he seems to have forgotten their brief encounter the day before. That makes her breathe easier.

It is not, however, easier, to see him gravitate towards Quinn like he always does. Their hands lock together as soon as he takes his seat beside her and she cant help but notice the gentle bump beneath her shirt today.

Puck is the last to arrive (like always) and he stops when he sees her. Their eyes meet for a moment and it almost looks like he's about to smile, but he stops himself and takes a seat.

It is the seat furthest from her.

--

Two weeks later, Rachel has managed to forget the afternoon she threw herself at two boys and the one she really wanted rejected her.

Her feelings for him have not changed. She still holds out hope that he will realize that she is the girl for him.

Her heart is his any time he's ready to take it.

"Rachel, wait up!" he calls to her one afternoon after practice.

She is in the parking lot, about to get into her car, but she twists quickly around when she hears her and her heart begins to race when she sees it is Finn that is hurrying after her.

"Yeah?" she asks, almost breathless as he towers above her.

"That song you sang today? It was awesome. I've never heard anyone sing like that before. Well, I mean, you always sing well, but… never like that."

"Thanks," she says as humbly as possible.

"I think you're the most talented person I know, Rachel. We wouldn't be anything without you."

She feels dizzy.

"That's very sweet of you to say, Finn. You're a great singer, too. You're really coming into your voice."

"Thanks to you," he tells her, his voice is dropping lower and he steps even closer to her.

She swallows hard at his nearness. "Of course. Anything for glee, right?"

"Right." He glances around him before he looks back down at her. "I just want you to know… about that night a few weeks ago?" She nods, holding her breath. "It's not that I don't like you, Rachel. I do. God, I really do. But with Quinn and the baby…"

She sucks in a breath and feels tears stinging her eyes. Another reminder of the reason the boy before her will never really be hers. Another let down. Another broken future she had envisioned so clearly for herself.

"I have to be there for her and my kid."

"Of course," she says as calmly as possible but ducks her head, avoiding his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Rachel," he whispers. On a whim, he reaches out to her and trails his fingers carefully across her check before tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Her eyes quickly snap back to his and they hold while his touch lingers against her.

Finally he drops his hand, whispers another hurried apology and leaves her gasping for breath against her car.

She catches Puck watching her when she can finally get her legs to work again.

--

"He's never going to leave her, you know," Puck whispers antagonizing in her ear as she stands at her locker.

She stands rigid as the words wash over her. Slamming her locker close, she turns and defiantly meets Puck's eyes. "Why do you even care?" she hisses.

He shrugs. "I don't."

"You want them broken up just as much as I do," she reminds him. "You love her."

He snorts at her accusation.

"Deny it all you want, but I see how you watch her, how you look at her. It's the same for me with Finn." She pushes past him. "Like it or not, Noah, I know how you feel."

Puck curses Rachel Berry as she walks away from him.

--

Optimism is one of the traits Rachel likes best about herself. It goes hand-in-hand with the hopeless romantic in her.

Combined, she still holds out hope that Finn will be hers. She looks for meaning in everything he says to her (especially when he speaks to her in that husky tenor of his) and still feels butterflies every time he touches her.

She's not quite sure what this kind of love is like, but she imagines it feels something like this.

But she's quickly becoming aware that unrequited love is the worst kind of love. No matter how pretty every song she knows on the subject makes it sound, it hurts like hell.

She learns this lesson when she once more tries to tempt Finn away from Quinn.

And once more, she is rejected.

This time, she cannot help but dissolve into a fit of salty tears. Finn leaves her crying in the middle of the choir room.

When Puck walks in on her, sobbing on the piano bench, she looks up at him with tear-filled eyes and asks him for a ride home.

She mentions that her fathers are out of town while they walk to his truck.

--

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel invites him inside and he does not hesitate to say yes.

Obediently, he follows her inside her house and up the stairs to her bedroom. It is exactly like he pictured he remembers - neat, organized, and very, very pink.

Completely Rachel.

She offers him a drink but instead he wraps his fingers around her wrist and pulls her into him. His fingers thread through her hair and he tips her head back, their eyes meeting just before he lowers his mouth over hers.

"Noah," she moans as he trails his lips over her neck, arching into him. She clutches his shoulders for support.

She wants to forget about Finn. About all of the times he tells her no. About how much he causes her heart to hurt.

Besides, if she squeezes her eyes tightly enough she can almost picture Finn. Though his lips are softer than Puck's, more gentle and less insistent.

For his part, Puck easily sweeps her into his arms and carries her to her bed.

This isn't exactly how Rachel imagined being swept off her feet (and it's certainly not the boy she had envisioned) but for now, it'll just have to do.

He deposits her on the bed and strips himself of all of his clothing before he helps her do the same and then joins her on the bed, lowering himself down over her.

Skin meets skin and they both shudder out sighs at first touch.

His mouth is everywhere. Burning hot, wet trails across her body. Her shoulders, her stomach, her breasts, her thighs. It is not long before she's quivering in anticipation and reaches for him, bringing his lips back to hers for a searing kiss.

Puck's hand skims down her side, along her curves, before he slides it over her thigh and between her legs.

He pushes one finger into her and she tears away her mouth from his, gasping at the feel. Her eyes are as round as saucers as she looks into his eyes.

Groaning at the tightness he feels, Puck feels himself grow even harder. He has a rather extensive sexual history and yet he's never remembered thinking a virgin as sensual as this.

Not even Quinn.

He pushes another finger inside of her and she sucks in a breath, clamping her eyes close and squeezing his shoulders. She bites down hard on her lip as he moves them carefully.

In that moment, Rachel decides that sixteen years, six months, and three days is long enough to be a virgin.

Even if she cant be with the boy she wants, at least she wont die a virgin.

"Noah," she sighs.

Reaching to her nightstand, she opens the drawer and plucks out a condom, handing it to the boy above her.

He seems surprised, but when he remembers who he's with, he can only laugh softly as he takes it from her.

"Always prepared, huh?" he asks lightly.

She smiles.

"You sure?" he asks, the lightness gone from his tone as he looks down at her with dark, serious eyes.

She nods.

Quickly, he rocks back onto his haunches and sheaths himself with the condom she handed to him. His eyes are on hers - watching her watch him.

He settles between her legs, which she opens wide for him. He takes hold of himself in one hand, teasing her, testing her with his tip before he positions himself at her entrance.

"You're sure?" he asks one more time and it takes everything within him not to surge inside her, he's so close to home. But he has to be sure. Absolutely sure.

"Yes," she whispers. She reaches up to kiss him gently.

He enters her by inches, slowly and carefully.

Her eyes snap shut and she inhales sharply. Her fingers dig into his biceps as she accepts him. The pain she feels is brilliant. Hot tears sting at her eyes as the feeling of being connected with someone this way rips through her every nerve ending.

He stops once he has filled her, glancing down at her to see her grimacing.

"Rach?" he calls.

"Just go slow," she commands breathlessly, her eyes still clenched close.

He obliges her and moves at a pace that threatens to do him in long before he's ready. But the feel of her wrapped tightly, hotly, around him like a vice is enough to drive him crazy and he takes everything within him not to thrust into her at a speed he would prefer.

Looking down at her, he sees a look of concentration on her features and he puts his mouth to her ear, whispering hotly, "Relax. Just relax. It'll be better." His words are strained, though, as he his trying to go as slowly as she needs, and it is taking a lot of effort.

She seems to do just as he instructs and relaxes, beginning to enjoy the burning and stretching as he moves within her.

Puck feels himself quickly being pulled under by his impending orgasm and before he can do anything to quell his release, he his breathing hot and heavy against her neck as he comes, moaning out her name in many more syllables than necessary. The sounds are muffled against her skin.

Just as slowly as he had entered her, he pulls out of her. Looking down, her eyes still clamped close and her teeth chewing carefully on her bottom lip, he knows she did not have the same reaction as he did.

He feels like an ass.

Like a horny teenage boy who's never gotten any action and he knows that is not the case so he's determined to make Rachel Berry know he's a stud.

But before he can even touch her again, she opens her eyes and shimmies out from under him. She sits up, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, her back to him.

"Rachel," he calls out to her, reaching to touch her shoulder. She doesn't respond, but remains silent and steady. "It gets better, the more you do it," he tries to explain. "We could do something else to make you…" he suggests.

She blows out a long, staccato breath, hanging her head.

This seemed so right a moment ago, but now, in the aftermath, she wishes that this all would have happened differently. That it was Finn in her bed, naked beside her now. That she could fall against the pillows with Finn and wrap herself up in his arms, feeling safe and loved.

With Puck, she feels neither of those things. She isn't exactly sure what she feels with Puck. Sometimes she feels so reckless with him, but other times, it's more like understanding.

And she'd take understanding any day over recklessness. Reckless is not a word that should be in her vocabulary as controlled as she likes her life to be.

She's with him because she cant be with who she wants to be with. And she knows he's with her for the same reasons. That's no secret.

So, she does what she's been doing, and settles for what she has rather than what she wants.

"That's okay," she finally says, glancing back at him. "I'm actually kind of tired."

"Oh. Okay."

She expect him to leave. Just hop out of her bed and gather up his clothes.

But, he doesn't. Instead, he tugs on her shoulder and draws her into him. He pulls her quilt over them as they lay back against the pillows of her bed.

She falls asleep with her head on his chest and his arms around her.

It isn't exactly like she imagined it, but it'll have to do.

--

Rachel wakes up with a heavy arm thrown across her middle.

She glances over to see Puck beside her, still sleeping. She notices that he smiles in his sleep and that makes her image of him soften just a little.

Carefully, she untangles herself from him and slides out of bed. Quickly, she dresses in the wrinkled clothes that were on her bedroom floor. She feels way too vulnerable naked.

Especially when there is a naked boy in her bed.

She slips into her bathroom, dumping herself on the seat of her vanity. Looking into the mirror, her hair is mussed, going in a thousand different directions. Her makeup is ruined. Her lips are swollen.

She'd swear she looks different now.

Raking her fingers through her hair and her hands over her face, she attempts to restore herself, but she finds it all in vain because when she looks into the mirror once more, she's still looking at a different girl.

Against her hip, she feels something vibrate and remembers she stuck her phone in the pocket of her skirt earlier.

Retrieving her phone, she sees she has missed three text messages.

All from Finn.

Two are an apology.

The third is asks where she is and if she's okay.

Rachel breaks down into tears. Hot tears run down her cheeks and wrack her body.

But she is silent. There is a sleeping boy in the next room, after all.

--

Rachel still feels different as she walks down the halls at school.

Transformed. Older. Wiser.

It's like someone let her in on a secret and now she must hold onto that secret herself.

She feels empowered. She feels ashamed. She feels different.

She wonders if anyone will notice.

As she stops at her locker, she notices Quinn is looking over at her from her own locker, the other girls gaze is a lingering one and her brow furrows. Rachel thinks she must notice the difference and it makes her blush, so she averts her gaze.

When Quinn walks away, sparing one last look, Rachel lets out a breath.

"Hey!"

The voice makes her jump. She doesn't remember being this jumpy before. She spins to find Finn looming over her.

"What were you doing last night? I texted you, like, ten times."

"Oh. Yeah, sorry. I was just… busy."

"Look, Rachel," he starts, but clamps his mouth shut when Puck suddenly invades their space.

"Hey, Rachel, I think I left my wallet at your house yesterday," he announces, unashamed. In fact, he says it with a wicked smirk, delighting in the red that blooms on Rachel's cheeks and the dumbfounded look on Finn's face.

Finn looks between them. "You were busy?" he questions. "With Puck?"

"We were doing homework," she blurts out quickly and she knows her voice is too desperate. "I was helping him with biology homework," she says more calmly, hoping Finn will believe her.

"Right," Puck laughs. "Biology homework."

"Oh." Finn is still uncertain, glancing between them, but chooses to believe them. "Well, I guess I'll talk to you later, Rachel."

"Yeah, sure," she says tightly. She watches as he walks away and then turns to Puck, a glare replacing the wistful look she normally fixes on Finn. "You're a jerk," she accuses before storming away.

--

Puck has made it his personal mission in life to get Rachel Berry off.

Even if he hates her.

Even if she appears to hate him.

Their two brief (yet gratifying to him) sexual encounters have left a taste of Rachel in his mouth that he cannot seem to rid himself of.

Plus, he does feel like he has failed in inducting a member of his sexual fan club by not getting her off either time they've been naked together.

During rehearsal, he watches her as she watches Finn. He notices the way she smiles when he talks to her and the way she sucks in a breath when his hands graze hers. It would almost hurt him (since those are never the reactions he seems to elicit from her) if it didn't make him want to throw up instead.

When Mr. Schuster has dismissed rehearsals, Puck knows Rachel will be the last to leave. She's always the last to leave. And so, he waits.

After she's collected her things from backstage, she gasps in surprise to see Puck is still standing there. Silent and watching.

"What are you doing?" she asks, an edge in her voice.

He just shrugs as he saunters towards her.

Before her, he plucks away the books in her hands and the bag on her shoulder, tossing them to the floor of the stage. Before she can even open her mouth to reprimand him, his mouth is on hers, his tongue sliding furiously against hers. He buries his hand in her hair, dragging her body against his own.

He feels her hands on his chest, pushing him away with as much force as she can muster and finally he relents, tearing away from her lips with a groan.

"What are you doing?" she demands again. There is fury in her dark eyes and her lips are twisted together in anger.

He considers that her conscience has finally kicked in, but he refuses to give her the ability to walk away from him now all because of the stupid crush she has on Finn.

Besides, he doesn't let his own feelings for Quinn stop him from reaping the benefits of bachelorhood.

Puck doesn't answer her, instead tugs her into him in a lightening-fast move, his hands settling on her ass as he picks her up. She has no choice but to wind her legs around his waist and hold on tight, gasping for breath.

With Rachel around his body, he walks them to the nearest wall. He pushes her against it, using his own body to hold her in place. He has her exactly where he wants - she's straddling his already hardened cock so that he can grind his hips expertly against hers.

She struggles to remain unaffected but it is not long before her head is falling back against the wall and her hands are grasping his shoulders. Puck smiles in satisfaction and leans closer to attach his lips to her neck. He kisses and bites and licks.

When her hips begin to move in synch with his, he moves faster, harder.

They are still fully-clothed but he's beginning to feel like he could come at any second from the friction they're creating. And from the smell of her hair and the taste of her skin. And the noises she's making from deep in her throat - almost like humming but it's a little bit more breathless.

Even though he is close, he remembers his new life mission and stops his movements completely. She opens her eyes on him and when he sees the glassy-look in them, he realizes she is close.

He wraps one arm around her waist, holding her up as the other hand disappears beneath her skirt. His fingers move under the scrap of fabric he finds and are soon sliding between her wet folds. He pushes two fingers inside of her and moves them slowly, easily within her as his thumb finds her tight little bundle of nerves and rubs hard.

He is nothing if not determined.

It is not long before he feels her contract around his fingers. Her entire body goes rigid in his arms before she is shaking uncontrollably with her release.

Though he expects Rachel to be loud - screaming or singing, either one - she is the opposite. She is completely silent as she comes.

He continues to touch her, move within her, until she completely stops shaking and falls in a heap against him, her head against his shoulder.

Puck wraps both arms around her body, holding her up against him.

If someone would happen upon them, they'd simply find them in a tight embrace.

Some might even say they were hugging.

Like friends would.

--

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Of all the things I've written and all the fandoms I've written for, this is probably my most challenging (I hope it speaks to my intelligence level that Finn is, hands down, the hardest character I've ever written for), but I think this story is reigning as one of the favorite things I've written. So, I'd love to hear your comments about it as well.

--

It is in the simple moments with Finn that Rachel revels in the most.

They are the moments when she sees him for who he truly is.

They are the moments she often remembers as the brightest and best with him.

They are the moments that make her love him even more than she already does.

Today she is gifted with one of those moments. They are alone in the choir room, before glee rehearsal. They have just come from study hall together, so they are the first to arrive.

Rachel suggests an impromptu practicing of the piano. When Finn asks her if she plays, she says no and they both laugh. But they sit down together on the bench regardless.

She teaches him the keys she does know and it is not long before they are creating their own off-key melody which harmonizes perfectly with their laughter.

When his hand accidentally reaches for the same key as hers, his hand is suddenly covering hers. Their laughter halts and she sucks in a breath, her head snapping in his direction.

There is a question in her eyes, one he answers by lacing his fingers together with hers. He squeezes hard, holding tight, and a gentle ting springs from the piano by the notes they accidentally hit.

"Rachel," he whispers, moving towards her, unable to stop himself.

"What are you guys doing?" a harsh voice interrupts and they tear apart. They whip around to find Puck in the doorway. "Mr. Schue cancelled rehearsal. He's sick today."

Guilty, Finn slinks away from Rachel and mumbles an excuse to both before leaving.

Puck stalks towards Rachel and plops down beside her in the seat that Finn has left vacant. "You're stupid for thinking you even have a chance with him so long as that baby's in her belly," he reminds her.

"You're just mad because Finn and I can be friends and Quinn cant even stand to be in the same room with you," she snaps just as harshly.

"You don't know the first thing about me and Quinn."

The truth is on the tip of his tongue. But he forgoes truth-telling for grabbing her and kissing her breathless.

As her tongue moves with his and her breasts are crushed against his chest, he soon forgets the truth he felt propelled to tell her just a moment ago.

--

They form an odd kind of friendship.

A friendship that is mostly silences but sometimes laughing; often times yelling.

A friendship that is built on a mutual love for other people they cannot have. But at least it is all built on a type of honesty and both parties can at least admire that (if nothing else) in the other.

They hardly speak at school. They keep the status quo so no one is any wiser to the changes in their relationship.

In the darkness, they share much more. Kisses and touches and embraces.

As close as they sometimes get (and really, it's impossible to be _any_ closer in some of the positions they find themselves in) there still remains a distance between them.

She still shields her heart; he does the same.

There's another boy that's usually on her mind, but he doesn't care. She's holding out for someone better and he knows this, but it does not stop him from coming to her.

They are guarded with one another. Walls are built strong and high around their real feelings and emotions, but they still manage to find common ground and it is often easy for them to come together.

In those darkened, quiet moments of theirs they often surprise each other with truths and secrets that they do not share with anyone else by the light of day.

It is in her bedroom today that he surprises her. She is sitting on the edge of her bed, reading _The House of Mirth_, which was assigned to them in English and when he sees tears pool in her eyes, he whispers, "You're beautiful," from behind her.

She cranes her neck to see leaning against the pillows stacked on her bed. She smiles and he smiles back.

"Tell me how it ends, okay?" he instructs, tossing his own copy of the book aside.

All she can do is nod.

--

They are discovered in the empty choir room.

She's on the edge of the piano, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, as their mouths and bodies move in tandem.

They don't even hear the door until it's too late.

Rachel looks over Puck's shoulder and finds Finn staring at them, his mouth agape and his eyes wide as he tries to process the scene.

All he can do is shake his head and turn to leave the way he just entered.

Rachel slides down Puck's body and onto her unsteady feet. She pushes past him, towards Finn.

But Puck grabs her wrist, stopping her and reeling her slightly back.

"It's not going to change anything," he warns.

She pulls away from him and hurries after Finn.

--

"Finn!" Rachel calls desperately after him.

She runs after him, down the empty hall and grabs onto his arm, forcing him to stop. He spins around and she spews, "So what? You're with Puck now? _Really _with him?"

"No," she insists quickly. "Not really. Not…" The way he looks at her causes her to drop her eyes to the ground. "Not in any way that counts."

"That's not what it looked like to me."

"We just… I don't know, Finn." She inches closer to him, placing her hands on his chest. "It's not what you think," she whispers and feels tears stinging her eyes.

"Be careful, Rachel. He's just going to take advantage of you."

She hangs her head, unable to tell him that the truth of the matter is they've already taken advantage of each other. Her probably even more so.

"I just hope you know what you're doing." He steps away from her and her hands fall helplessly to her sides.

"Finn, wait! Please."

He doesn't move and waits for her to speak.

"It isn't him who I want to be with," she admits, bravely meeting his eyes.

"That's not what it looks like to me," he snaps, an edge in his voice that she has never heard before.

She takes in a shaky breath. "Yeah, well, we cant always be with the ones we want."

"So you settle for Puck? Come on, Rachel, you're better than that. Better than letting him take advantage of you because you're…"

"Maybe he's not the one who's taking advantage," she counters.

"Right," he huffs, unable to believe that the Rachel he knows would take advantage of a boy like Puck. Sweet, innocent, naïve Rachel doesn't have it in her. "Look. I know that you're hurt because we… I wish things were different, Rachel, but it's complicated right now with Quinn and the baby."

"Of course," she whispers. "It's always complicated. But like I said, we cant always be with the ones we want."

Finn looks down sadly at her, his lips twisted into a sad yet understanding kind of smile. He wants to pull her into his arms, hold her tight, and make her promise she'll stay away from Puck.

Maybe even make her promise that she'll wait for him when all is said and done.

But he doesn't.

So, he takes a page from her book and settles. He doesn't go as far as touching her, though and simply says, "Just be careful. I don't want to see you get hurt."

All she can do is stand frozen as she watches him walk away.

--

Outside, the early-winter wind whips around Rachel, but she is much too proud to march back into the choir room and collect her forgotten coat.

Or maybe it's much too afraid to face Puck?

Pride and fear seem to overlap for Rachel and she isn't sure if it's one or both that's keeping her from the possibility of seeing the boy she walked away from.

"It's freezing out here," she hears from behind her.

Just as she processes whose voice those words belong to, she feels the heavy warmth of her coat drape over her shoulders, instantly protecting her from the biting cold.

She slips her arms into the sleeves, pulling the coat tightly around her as she turns to whisper a shy thank you to Puck.

Sometimes, in moments much like these, she catches a glimpse of the sweet Puck that is hidden beneath a rough exterior. She knows that the bully in him is simply bravado; simply surface. At times, she is able to chip away at that surface and she sees something wonderful underneath. Someone kind and good.

But those moments are few and far between.

The other Puck - the one she despises - appears with much more frequency than she cares for. Though, it's sometimes the boy she prefers. It's easier to be with someone who doesn't appear to feel.

She is able to keep her distance because he refuses to let her in.

It's better that way, she knows. Because she does the same with him.

They are more alike than either care to admit. That is how the often stumble upon common ground, no matter how misguided their coming together may be.

"He doesn't care, does he?"

"That's not it," she insists weakly. "He cares. He just… it's complicated. Because of Quinn and the baby."

Puck rolls his eyes. "Don't you think if he really wanted to be with you, he just would be?"

Her eyes narrow on him. "Some people have morals, Noah."

"Unlike me, right?" he huffs but there is humor in his tone and a smirk playing on his lips.

"That's right. Finn is good and decent. He's trying to do the right thing because of the baby and that's admirable. Not many 16 year old boys would do the same."

Puck's eyes shine devilishly as he steps closer to her, invading all of her space. "And what would your good and decent Finn think about all those dirty things I get to do to you?" he hisses, his breath warm against her ear.

"Shut up," she warns darkly.

"You put him onto such a pedestal. Hell, you put yourself up there with him. You think you've got some epic love story, but how would your precious Finn feel knowing he can never had you like I've had you."

She raises her hand, but before she can make contact with his face, he grabs her wrist and pulls her hard against him. He silences her by covering his mouth with hers.

She shoves him away. Her eyes are dark with anger as she stumbles back, away from him.

"Don't. Just… don't," she screams.

She walks away from him again.

--

Glee is the most uncomfortable it's ever been for Rachel the next day.

And given her fellow teammates attitude and general dislike for her, that's saying something.

She tries to avoid eye contact with either boy, but it's impossible when Mr. Schuster assigns the leads to her and Finn and she's forced to look him in the eyes as she sings with him. All the while she can feel Puck's burning into her.

After rehearsal is over, Rachel quickly gathers her things and makes a move for the door, but is intercepted by Puck.

"Need a ride home?" he asks in lieu of an apology.

"No."

"Come on, don't be like that," he tells her in a husky, low voice that no one can hear. "Just let me drive you home. Or to my place. Or anywhere you want to go."

He isn't sure why he's trying so hard, but all he can think about is how he wants her to smile and call his name in that breathless, hopeless way of hers once more.

But she continues to act mad (though he isn't entirely sure she really is mad - because she cant get mad at him for being truthful - or if this is how Rachel Berry does heartbroken) and offers him another firm yet cordial no.

"Rachel," he calls out and cringes at how desperate his voice sounds as he reaches for her. He catches her elbow and pulls her back towards him.

They are both now keenly aware that the rest of the glee club has their eyes focused on them.

"Noah, please," she pleads, breaking character.

"Hey, leave her alone," Finn shouts, coming to step between the two. He gently tugs Rachel from Pucks grasp, but drops his hand from her as soon as she is by his side, away from Puck.

"It's okay, Finn," she assures him, avoiding Puck's glare and looking into Finn's kind eyes instead.

"Look, your knight in shining armor, just in time," Puck sneers.

"You don't have to be such a jerk to her, you know."

"But you can be a jerk to her?" Puck counters. "Leading her on while you're playing house with Quinn. At least I'm honest with her."

"Honest?" Finn laughs. "You're just trying to take advantage of her, Puck. I know you and I know you're just trying to get into her pants. It's some game to you."

"Stop," Rachel tells them, her voice is low and quiet, but it is stern and forceful.

Puck, however, does not heed her warning.

"Don't worry, Finn, I didn't take advantage of her. It wasn't very hard getting into her pants. If you weren't such an idiot, you would have realized that and taken the opportunity yourself."

The rest of the glee club gasps. Finn is too shocked to respond.

And Rachel, though mortified and utterly humiliated, composes herself enough to walk out of the room without meeting another person's eyes (especially not Finn's) and her head is held high.

She is the picture of confidence and grace as she leaves.

She only breaks down into sobs once she clears the building.

--

Rachel is not surprised when she finds Puck on her doorstep two hours later.

He, however, is surprised when she slams the door in his face.

He sings _My Girl_ on her porch, with his guitar, until she finally opens the door.

"I still think you're a jerk," she tells him, her arms crossed defensively over her chest.

"I know," he sighs. "I, uh… I'm sorry," he musters and it's the first time he's ever said the words and meant them.

"I am pretty sure that that ranks as the must humiliating moment of my entire life - even more so than you throwing a slushie in my face - because not only does the entire glee club, including Finn, now know that we're sleeping together, they also think stupid, naïve little Rachel is easy."

"I don't think you're stupid. Or naïve." He takes a careful step closer to her. "And I don't think you're easy."

"That's not what you said before," she reminds him.

"It's not what I meant. You're not easy." He pauses for a moment as he chooses his next words carefully and finally, he whispers, in realization, "You're… lonely."

Rachel is speechless. Not only has he shaken her to the core with a truth she's never fully acknowledged before, she realizes, just as he has, that it's his truth as well.

"I was lonely too." He looks down at his feet. "And I just… I'm sorry I was a jerk today. I'm sorry that I'm usually a jerk to you. It's just… I just want you to know that ever since that day you mauled me in my truck, well… I haven't been as lonely."

"Oh." It takes her a second before she can relent, slowly coming around to forgiving him. "I haven't been so lonely either," she admits.

He looks up at her and smiles.

"Come on, it's cold out," she finally says, pulling him inside her house.

She's forgiven him.

"Sorry if I ruined your chance with Finn by telling him that stuff about us today," Puck tells her as they make their way up the stairs towards her bedroom.

She shrugs, his arm looping around her shoulders. "I don't know that I ever had much of a chance with him anyways."

Though, Rachel doesn't believe that completely.

It's just easier to say (and try to make herself believe) when they close the door to her bedroom behind them and Puck spends the entire afternoon properly making up to her.

When Puck's tongue slides across her hip bone is when it's the easiest for her to believe that Finn would never really be hers.

She almost believes that Puck isn't second best to her.

But when she's coming back down, her and Puck a sweaty heap atop her tangled pink sheets, she doesn't know what to believe anymore.

--

Rachel misses a note during rehearsal one afternoon.

The less-seasoned members of the club do not take notice. But Kurt giggles and Mercedes pounces on Mr. Schuster for the lead, because, as she explains, Rachel's voice is obviously not right for the song.

He takes from Rachel and gives to Mercedes.

Rachel attempts to appear gracious and understanding, but those two things have never been her strong suit.

After rehearsal, Rachel remains on the stage of the auditorium. She has found her way to the edge, where she sits as tears pour down her cheeks.

She hears footsteps approaching her and someone sitting beside her, close enough to touch, and when she looks up, it is Finn.

"You okay?" he asks.

"No. Not really," she sniffles.

"He shouldn't have given your part to Mercedes. That's not fair. You're allowed to make mistakes, just like the rest of us."

"Thanks, Finn. I don't know what's wrong with me. Just distracted, I guess."

"By Puck?"

"What makes you say that?"

He shrugs. "I don't know. I guess I thought you guys were a couple or something now."

She laughs softly. "No, not really. We're just… I don't know what we are."

Her and Puck have never discussed their relationship, or lack thereof, in any certain terms. Though it is so unlike her (as many things related to Noah Puckerman are) she prefers no clarification of what they are too each other. She thinks it'll only make things more complicated than they already are.

She assumes he feels the same way as he never brings it up either.

"I don't like this," Finn tells her and her heart skips a beat. "I think he's just going to end up hurting you."

"Don't worry, Finn. I know what I'm doing. I can take care of myself."

"That doesn't protect you from getting your heart broken."

She smiles lazily at his concern for her. "I don't think Noah's going to break my heart."

"Why?"

"Because I don't love him."

"Oh." He thinks for a moment before he asks, "Then why are you with him?"

Rachel opens her mouth to answer immediately, but closes it when she realizes she doesn't exactly know the answer. Or at least, not in terms that make it easy for her to explain it to Finn.

When she's with him, they both seem to understand why they're together.

But apart, and next to Finn, the reason escapes her.

"I don't think you should be with him, Rachel."

"Why not?" she counters.

"Because."

Instead of offering her a list of reasons, he tentatively presses his lips against hers. He kisses her gently, softly.

He kisses her much differently than Puck kisses her. There is always a sense of urgency in Puck's kisses, but Finn is kissing her like he has all the time in the world.

She almost wishes they did.

But soon he is pulling away from her, leaning his forehead against hers, his breath comes in steady waves against her. She places his hands on his chest, steadying herself from the dizziness she suddenly feels.

Finn reaches his hand up to wipe away the tears that remain on her cheeks.

The ones that his fingers miss are wiped away by his lips.

--

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here is the conclusion of this story. I had a really hard time figuring out how to end it, so this is what came from that little crisis. Please let me know what you think!

--

The truth comes quietly.

It is revealed in the form of a nearly inaudible murmur from the lips of the pretty blonde cheerleader who holds all the truths and all the lies.

The revelation may come quietly but the aftermath is thunderous.

There is yelling, screaming, crying, and bone-crunching punches.

But among the intensity of noise, there are silent, breathtaking moments that begin to define the truth itself.

--

Rachel is not as shocked as the others.

There was a part of her that suspected as much from the way she sometimes catches Puck staring at Quinn or the rise of her stomach.

She often sensed he was on the verge of telling her some sort of truth, but always held himself back.

The boundaries they had to keep, of course, made it nearly impossible for him to tell her such a truth.

A truth that wasn't really even his to tell.

Rachel sees this. She understands it.

But logic and reason cant seem to stop her heart from breaking into pieces.

And she isn't quite sure of the reason behind the piercing she feels inside her chest.

She cant put a finger on the source of the break - if it's Finn's anger or Puck's shame or even Quinn's horror.

She considers it might be all three.

--

In the parking lot, after school (Mr. Schue cancelled glee, due to the circumstances - his club is torn in two) Rachel finds Puck leaning against his truck. She changes course and marches over to him determinedly.

"You knew, didn't you?" she accuses, though she knows the answer to this question, she must hear it straight from him.

"Yes."

"Were you ever going to tell me?" she asks gently.

She is not mad, but she is hurt. And it is evident in her soft, pleading question.

"I don't know," he tells her honestly with a slight shrug of his shoulders, attempting indifference.

"Oh." Her fingers itch to glide across the bright bruise on his jaw, but her hands remain at her sides. "Well, I guess that's all I need to know."

Rachel turns sharply on her heel and continues on her way.

--

Rachel's car pulls her in the direction of Finn's house.

His mother leads her to his bedroom, where she knocks softly before letting herself in.

He sits on the edge of his bed, staring into space. His eyes are red and swollen. It is obvious that he's been crying.

"Finn," she calls quietly, making her way towards him. He does not answer, so she sits carefully beside him.

They do not speak for a long time. Rachel's not even sure how long - it seems like an eternity has gone by - but she continues to be silent. There is nothing for her to say. Which is new, but she's slowly learning that sometimes silence speaks the most.

Finn is a statue beside her and she resists reaching out to him. It is hard, almost impossible, not to touch him when all she wants to do is drag him into her arms and tell him it's all going to be okay now. But, she doesn't, and instead remains silent and still.

After an eternity has flown by and she notices the room has gone dark, Finn reaches for her hand and threads their fingers together. He holds tightly, as if he's never going to let go.

They stay that way until the room glows once more.

--

When Rachel returns to her own home, she finds a familiar truck in her driveway.

She finds her heat beating a bit faster (which is new - but she chalks it up to nerves) as she makes her way up towards the boy who is waiting for her.

"You were with him all night?" he charges as she steps before him.

"Yes."

He nods slowly, his eyes narrowing on her. He attempts to appear unaffected by her blunt answer, but his anger rolls off of him in waves.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Now that Finn knows it's not his kid, he has no obligation to stay with Quinn and he's free to be with you."

"I suppose that's true," she sighs.

"Good for you, Rachel. You got exactly what you wanted. And what better way to comfort him than go running right into his bed."

"You don't know what you're talking about. I held his hand all night because he needed a friend. He just learned his girlfriend slept with his best friend. That this baby he loves isn't even his. So, yeah, I was with Finn all night, but it's not how you think. Not that it should even matter."

"It doesn't," he grumbles.

"Then what, exactly, are you doing at my house at seven in the morning, Noah?"

"Why do you even call me that?" he hisses unexpectedly, hurrying to change the subject.

"It's your name."

"But _no one _else calls me by my first name. Only you. Well, and my mother. But no one else. Why? It's annoys the hell out of me."

"Exactly," she chirps, smiling widely.

Slowly, he softens a little and returns her smile. It's almost impossible not to.

"So, why aren't you with Quinn? She's not with Finn now, everyone knows the truth about the baby, it's natural that you two would finally come together…"

"I was. But I…" He looks down, kicking at the tiny pebbles in her driveway. "I don't know. I'm here now."

"Oh." She studies him for a moment before she says, "You know, it's funny, the entire time we've been… whatever we are, it's been because we couldn't be with the people we really wanted to be with - Quinn, Finn. And now that we can be with them… well, here we are."

Puck nods slowly, but doesn't say anything.

"I don't really know what that means," she squeaks and it scares her that for the first time, in a really long time, she's lost sight of the prize and she has no earthly idea what it is she wants.

Finn was the light at the end of the tunnel. That prize she kept her eyes on. Puck was just a distraction. A placeholder until she could have what she really wanted.

She isn't sure when any of that began to change.

But now she feels that change distinctly and it scares the hell out of her. Mostly because she has no idea what it means (and a little because if it means what she think it might mean then she's in a load of trouble because she absolutely cannot be in love with a boy like Puck).

(And she especially cannot be in love with two boys at once).

"Hey Rachel," Puck calls out suddenly, looking up from the ground, as if he hasn't heard a word she's just said.

"Yeah?"

"You know that thing you did with Finn? Just held his hand and was his friend and stuff?"

"Yeah?"

"I know I don't really deserve it. 'Cause I lied and everything and I'm always an ass to you. But, do you think, that maybe, you could do that for me?"

The vulnerability she sees in him - which she's never really seen before - makes her heart ache, so she takes his hand in hers and just like that, she sits for another eternity in silence, holding another broken boy's hand.

--

At school, Rachel does everything in her power to avoid Finn and Puck. She doesn't trust herself near either of them. Especially not with a heart that is teetering precariously in two opposite directions.

For the first time in her life, she does not know exactly what she wants. It scares the hell out of her.

She even skips glee rehearsal so that she doesn't have to see either boy.

Drastic times call for drastic measures.

--

After school, Rachel hurries to her car, hoping not to run into any of her fellow glee club members so she wont have to explain her absence. However, she runs into one, but they are headed in the same direction. And she imagines that their reasons for ditching glee are the same.

Rachel believes that her and Quinn aren't so different (though she is certain Quinn would deny it until the end of time) and this only goes to prove it to her.

"Hey," Rachel greets her softly, attempting cheerfulness, as she sidles up beside her and matches her steps. "Skipping rehearsal today? Me too."

Quinn looks over at her skeptically. She hugs her books against her chest and keeps her quick pace. "Why?"

"I just didn't feel like going today," she lies, though she's certain Quinn knows her motives. "I guess you didn't either, huh?"

"Everyone hates me."

"I don't hate you."

And she doesn't. She doesn't hate Quinn for lying to Finn or making Puck do the same. She doesn't exactly understand it, but she knows Quinn had her reasons and she's not in any position to judge her choices.

"Well maybe you should. Especially since you're so in love with Finn." She looks Rachel over and then adds, "And Puck."

"We're just friends," she replies quickly, but she isn't sure which boy she's referring to.

Quinn seems to know, however, and nods, although it is not done with much conviction.

"Do you love him?" Rachel asks abruptly.

The question causes Quinn to stop and spin towards Rachel. "Which one?"

"Either… both?"

"Yes."

If it hadn't occurred to her before, it certainly would now – her and Quinn aren't so different. In fact, they're very much the same.

Which terrifies Rachel because it confirms what she's been in denial about – she's in love with two boys.

The same two boys Quinn's in love with.

This does not cause their general dislike for each other to grow, instead, it causes a weird sort of kinship between them.

They share a secret smile before they walk to their cars in silence.

--

Approximately eleven minutes (the amount of time it takes to get from school to Rachel's) after glee rehearsal is over, Rachel finds a breathless Finn on her doorstep.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course."

She takes him by the arm and leads him to her bedroom (he pauses to wave hello to her fathers as they are making their way out to go to something-or-other).

It feels strange to have Finn in her bedroom, she's so accustomed to Puck's presence. Puck often makes her feel overwhelmed and dizzy, whereas having Finn with her makes her feel comfortable and peaceful.

The differences she finds between these two boys is never-ending.

It's amazing that she feels so much for both of them despite their differences.

And while she calls the emotion she feels for both the same thing (love) it doesn't feel the same. Her feelings for both are so different - as different as the boys themselves – that she thinks there must be something more than love to describe what she feels towards them.

"How was glee?" she asks.

"It's not the same without you. Are you sick or something? You never miss rehearsal."

"No," she answers slowly, carefully. "I'm not sick. I just needed a break."

"Oh." He steps closer to her. "I missed you," he tells her, his voice dropping low.

"Finn," she whispers, placing her hands on his chest. She's not sure if it's a warning or an invitation, but he takes it as the former because his lips are quickly on hers.

"Wait, wait, wait," she breathes, pushing herself away from him.

"What?" He pushes his fingers through her hair and pulls her back into his arms. "Now that I know the truth about Quinn and the baby, we can be together."

"It's just that…" She falters, looking away from him.

"Just what? Don't you want to be with me anymore? I thought…"

"It's not that. I do like you, Finn. I like you a lot more than I should." She sighs as she falls to the edge of her bed. "I don't know."

"Is this about Puck?"

Her head snaps in his direction. "Why would you say that?"

He shrugs and sits beside her. "I know you said you guys aren't together… well, not really together. But ever since whatever started with you, he's been acting less like a douche bag and more like a… human. I figured that must have had something to do with you."

"I doubt it."

"I don't. You're pretty amazing, Rachel. Puck obviously sees that in you. Even if he tries to deny it. I wouldn't be mad, you know, if you wanted to be with him."

"I don't," she tells him but her words don't carry much weight.

So, instead, she proves it to him by winding her arms around his neck and kissing him for all he's worth.

--

When Puck doesn't come to school for three days, Rachel goes to his house.

She is surprised when who she can only assume is his mother answers the door. For all the times she's been at his house, she's never met his mother (which probably accounts for all the times she's been at his house).

"Hi, Mrs. Puckerman, I'm Rachel. Is Noah home?" she asks as politely but as quickly as she can.

"Yes, he is. Come in, dear. It's nice to meet you. I don't know that Noah's mentioned you before."

"Does he mention many girls?" Rachel asks coyly but she is smiling widely and Mrs. Puckerman can only do the same in return.

"I suppose he doesn't," she laughs. "Noah!" she calls. "There's someone here to see you."

Puck emerges but he is stopped by the sight of his mother and Rachel Berry chatting happily in his living room.

"Noah!" his mother practically squeals. "Why haven't you introduced me to Rachel before?"

"Uh…"

"I brought your homework for you," she announces, holding up the folder in her hand.

He grabs her arm and pulls her in the direction of his bedroom, but not before his mother can (not-so-quietly) tell him, "Oh, Noah, she's _perfect_!"

--

"Why haven't you been at school?" she asks once they are inside his bedroom.

"Haven't felt like it."

"Oh."

"Why are you here?"

"I brought your homework," she reminds him, dropping the folder she's brought along with her on his bed.

"Bullshit. You know I'm not going to do it anyways. Why are you really here, Rachel?"

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"I wouldn't think you'd have much time for me now that you're free to be with Finn."

"Stop it," she warns.

"Well that's the truth, isn't it? We both know the only reason we were ever…" He pauses, unsure of what words he should use to describe what their relationship was. "Together," he manages, "was because you couldn't be with Finn."

"Yeah and because you couldn't be with Quinn!" she screams at him.

"But you were never…" He stops himself once more. This time, however, he knows exactly what words he wants to say to her, but he cant bring himself to speak them aloud.

"Never what?" she demands.

"I'm second best to you, Rachel. I always have been. I cant compare with Finn. But you… you've never been second best. You've just been here."

"Noah," she whispers, gliding towards him to place her hands on his shoulders. "You're not second best to me. Maybe that's how it started – I was mad because I couldn't have who I really wanted. But, that changed. You're not second to me."

"But I'm not first either, am I?"

"Do you want to be?"

He is unable to answer, so instead he grabs the back of her head and kisses her.

Later, when his mother invites her to dinner and they sit across from each other at the table, he catches her eye and smiles.

--

Rachel knows she must choose.

Finn or Puck.

Both boys hold a place in her heart and she knows that it is not right to lead either on, even if she's scared to hurt one of them.

Their differences between them still amaze her. Even more, it amazes her that she can feel something so similar for two boys so completely different.

Finn is gentle and kind. Warm and sweet. In his presence she feels content and cherished.

Puck is smart and spontaneous. Tough yet still vulnerable. In his presence she feels no judgment and endless understanding because as different as they are, their scars are similar.

Even the way she fell for them is different. Her feelings for Finn were instantaneous and pulled her under like a tidal wave. Her feelings for Puck were slow to develop, like waves of a lake lap away at the shore.

But both boys came crashing down over her and now she is faced with a choice.

Finn or Puck.

She could have everything she's ever wanted by choosing Finn, but Puck looms over her and she constantly wavers between the two boys who hold her heart in their hands.

Then she remembers she's holding both their hearts, as well, and she must decide.

Both boys make her see stars when their lips are pressed against hers.

But in the end, she must choose the boy who makes her see bright, shimmering Technicolor stars.

Not just gold.

Because Rachel Berry knows a thing or two about stars.

--

Rachel shows up on his doorstep after she has made her choice.

It may have been a difficult one to make, but once it is made, she sticks with it and follows through.

And when he pulls open the door and she is face-to-face with him, she knows she has made the right choice.

"Hi," she greets him breathlessly before throwing herself into his arms and sliding her lips against his.

He is quick to react and holds her tightly against his body as he returns her kiss with equal force (he even thinks he sees stars - which is definitely a possibility with Rachel Berry).

"It's you," she whispers against his ear when she finally releases him from her kiss.

He just grins like he's always known and pulls her back into him for another kiss.

They both see stars. Bright, shimmering Technicolor stars.


End file.
